The Legend of Shinigami
by Trio-Spade
Summary: The vampire Shingami has romed this world since the veary beging of the night time legens rule. After hunting down and getting his revenge on his maker and siblings, he was left to rome. Now in present day, what is he to do? A night in serch of a meal tur
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Legend of Shinigami**

**Author: Neko Enchantment & Trio Spade**

**Beta: Kime**

**Summery: The vampire Shingami has roamed this world since the very beginning of the night time legends rule. After hunting down and getting his revenge on his maker and siblings, he was left to roam. Now in present day what is he to do? A night in search of a meal turns into a night of finding. . . . What is it about this Persian eyed waiter? Could he be. . . .No, soul mates don't exist, do they? AU**

**Paring(s):2x1**

**Anime: Gundam Wing**

**Rating: R**

**AN: All characters and ideas of the Gundam Wing world do not belong to me. Storyline and plot are mine, alone with any original characters though so do not use without my permission please.**

Many years ago vampires strived to rule the world. Humans were getting dangerously low in supply as vampires killed them off leaving a precious few for slaves. Many humans were turned into mindless ghouls and released into cities.

I was one of the first vampires created besides my Lord who was the very first original vampire. He created nine of us I was the second born. Zeneth was the first born, followed closely by me. Then came Gabriel, Renoth, Utenga, Draiden, Aluvard, Xellos, and Meikle who was the only female out of us.

Every year our Lord would going into metamorphosis and a new ability would be learned. We his children would going into metamorphosis a little after him and learn a new skill that our Lord already had. That is until I went into Metamorphosis.

When I woke from my metamorphosis sleep I had a pair of black silky dragon like wings. After metamorphosis we usually went to show our Lord and any of our sister or brothers that were present our new abilities.

I was the last one to wake. I pushed the door to the main room open my Lord was sitting in the throne strait ahead of me while my brethren where gathered in half a circle facing the our Lord.

Walking up to the throne I knelt down to show my respect before moving my wings into view one at a time as I had yet to learn how to control them.

Needless to say my Lord was jealous of the fact that he may have finally reached his limit of power while one of his children was improving by having a skill such as flight. He walked around me touching my wings. Making me flinch as I could tell he was upset. Nothing would have prepared me for what he had done next.

He brought his clawed hands down on my wings ripping them. Fire raced from my wings making me scream in pain. I collapsed on the floor my long chestnut braid lying in a pool of my own blood that ran from my now ruined wings.

I clenched my hand my violet eyes glazed over in pain as my brethren dragged me. When I saw where they had brought me I struggled to get away. We were on a cliff and from where we were you could see the Waterfall and even though I couldn't see it I knew there was a giant body of water just below us.

Most vampires couldn't touch water. They pushed me over the cliff, pure agony I felt when I hit the water. I could feel my skin melting away and blinding pain, pain more intense them I had ever felt. I don't know how long I continued to suffer in agony years, centuries. But finally I settled at the bottom of the pool.

Then a voice sounded in my head awakening me from my eternal slumber. The voice offered me a second chance, a chance to seek my revenge. I was nothing but a corpse all my former beauty was gone, though I still had my precious braid.

The voice told me for every vampire that aided in my destruction that I destroyed and sucked there power I would gain back a little of what I had, plus all there skills. So I went forth killing my brethren one at a time gaining skill, power, and some of my old beauty back for everyone that I killed. I fast became stronger than my Lord and when his turn finally came I had little trouble finishing him.

All the little vampires that my siblings had created ran off creating the legend of the dead vampire come back who killed the ones who had betrayed him. Humans began to repopulate and they to created a legend.

Thus I became the Great Shinigami.


	2. Chapter 2

Well the first part of the story is actually the story of some of Duo's early life as a vampire. Now it's the present time where the story really begins.

For the default chapter I took the beginning movie from the play station game Soul Reaver and then I changed it about to mold into my own story.

The Legend of Shinigami

Moving as silent as a shadow Duo stepped into the crowded street of New York. He had found this city had the best night life at the present moment. The city that never sleeps.

Weaving he way expertly though the crowd Duo's violet eyes scanned for decent prey. Once he had killed all of his brethren many centuries ago he had once again become his youthful self instead of a walking corpse.

He had found the joys in life without anyone to command him. Though most people these days didn't believe the legend of Shinigami. Even vampires didn't quite believe the tale anymore.

Only the oldest ones still held a little fear for the Great Shinigami. Duo was the one of the oldest, strongest vampires on the hole of earth and colonies. Though most people wouldn't believe it by looking at him.

To most he looked like a normal eighteen year old teen. Tall lanky but muscular, beautiful violet eyes, pale skin, long chestnut hair tied back in a braid. Most people would say he was beautiful.

Though those who did actually get to say to his face usually didn't stay living for long because they were his prey. Today Duo had decided to have a little fun at one of the giant night clubs that vampires these days hung out at. Much easier to pick up prey.

Dressed a pair of tight black leather pants, a black netting shirt could be seen through the front of a leather jacket that hung down to his hips. And around his neck rested a silver chain with a thick beautifully crafted cross. Mocking human's belief that crosses hurt vampires.

Walking up to his black BMW Duo slid into the driver's seat not bothering to buckle up. As he drove he kept his eyes out for a decent snack. But know one met his fancy, so he just stopped at a bakery and got a big piece of chocolate cake.

Most thought vampires only eat blood, but vampires could actually eat normal food it just didn't fill them up like blood.

Pulling up in front of one of the most expensive clubs Duo handed his keys to the valet and walked passed the group of people that were trying to get in. The bouncers let him by without a problem. The club lived up to its reputation, the dance floor was made out of a reflecting metallic blue purple metal. And the roof was made completely out of glass. Lights flashed across the dance floor, and from where he was standing Duo could see fountains in some of the side rooms which held tables with lava laps instead of flowers.

Further exploring showed it had an outdoor dance floor in the back, a little ways away through a small maze of bushes there was a swimming pool and hot tub.

Back in the main dance floor Duo sat at the bar ordered a Pina colada then scanned the dance floor for someone that might catch his interest.

"Heero that man over there ordered a Pina colada can you take care of it I'm being overwhelmed."

"Sure….which guy was it?"

"The handsome one over there with the braid"

Duo perked up at the young boy's voice and turned to scan the staff that were handing out the drinks. Finding the girl that had taken his order he looked around at those near her but found no one of interest.

"Sir here's your drink the same voice said from behind him."

Turning Duo drew in a breath as he met Prussian blue eyes framed by unruly chocolate bangs. The boy that stood before him was nothing short of beautiful. Leaning forward Duo plucked his drink from his hands before leaning forward and planting a light kiss on the boy's silk lips.

The boys eyes widened in shock before he pulled back sharply his expressive eyes showing his complete shock at being kissed by a person he didn't even know, let alone a one of the same sex.

We'll meet again Heero you can count on it Duo murmured for his ears only before he disappeared.

Heero looked around in surprise when Duo just disappeared into the crowd leaving know trace of him ever being there. Heero drew away looking around one more time before retreating back to his place, fingers of one hand against his lips.

Violet eyes watched him, smiling mischievously before licking his lips. The boy, Heero was a total innocent he had never even been kissed before. His taste was exotic, just from that one brush of there lips Duo could tell he had never been touched. This made him even more appealing.

Prepare yourself Heero Yuy Shinigami is on the hunt Duo murmured never taking his eyes off his prey.

Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger!

I'll try and update soon if everyone likes


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note:

Gundam wing doesn't belong to me (sniffles) I'm just using the ( gorgeous) characters for my own entertainment.

Well enjoy

Duo continued to watch Heero sending him dreams but never showing himself in person again. He waited for the perfect moment when he knew he wouldn't be interrupted. So far the opportunity hadn't revealed it's self. But Duo wasn't called Shinigami for nothing he could wait, for awhile.

A few weeks later

Heero walked calmly down the street he was only a few blocks away from his apartment. Suddenly cold but warm breath caused goose bumps to appear on his neck.

Swirling around Heero met faintly glowing violet eyes.

"You! Heero said as he recognized the person that stood in front of him.

"Me…" Duo said chuckling softly.

Heero backed up to gain some distance, which didn't work very well because Duo was taking two steps forward for his every step back. When Heero finally realized it was futile to keep backing up their bodies were only a few inches apart.

One of Duo's pale hands came up to cup Heero's cheek.

"I told you we would meet again Heero" Duo whispered before kissing him.

Duo's tongue ran across Heero's bottom lip not really asking for permission but demanding entry. Heero's gasp was quickly taken advantage of as Duo's tongue invaded Heero's mouth. Heero tried to pull away but was only released slightly when Duo had explored every inch of Heero's mouth.

"What do you want? Heero asked softly.

The last thing he remembered as a suddenly became very sleepy was.

"You.."

Before he let the blackness that was sleep over take him.

When Heero woke he was lying in the middle of a big feather bed done in black silk and fur. A soft glow coming from the burning fire in the fireplace lit the place dimly. Standing cautiously Heero edged toward to door.

"Going somewhere Hee-chan? The braided youth breathed a few inches away from the back of his neck.

Letting out a choked yelp Heero turned around quickly backing up until his back met the wall. Duo cocked his head in amusement and was suddenly only a few inches away from Heero. Heero blinked in confusion not believing what had happened. One second the braided teen was halfway across the room the next he was inches away.

" Who are you? Heero whispered.

" Me? I'm Duo Maxwell, but you can call me Shinigami" Duo murmured against Heero lips.

" You the God of Death? I highly doubt it" Heero said trying to push Duo away.

" If you were anyone else I would kill you for that statement, but I'll make an exception for you Hee-chan. I'll just give you a little death" Duo said smirking.

" Little death? There is no such thing" Heero said with a frown as he continued to try to get Duo away from him.

" But there is" Duo murmured before claiming Heero's lips.

Running his tongue across Heero's bottom lip demanding entrance. Heero tried to turn his head away but one of Duo's hands gripped Heero's chin to keep him from turning away. Heero needing to take a breath opened his mouth which Duo quickly took advantage of delving Heero's mouth.

Duo pulled away nibbling on Heero's bottom lip as he gasped for breath. Duo trailed kisses down Heero's neck stopping right above his collarbone. Duo breathed in Heero's scent running his tongue across the skin before biting down gently.

Heeri jerked at the stinging pain and tried to pull away when he realized what Duo was doing. Heero suddenly moaned when a surge of pleasure came from where Duo was biting. Sagging against the wall Heero panted and let out a whimper of protest when Duo pulled back.

Duo picked Heero up cradling him in his arms. Striding over to the bed Duo placed Heero on it gently gripping Heero's shirt in one hand and giving a feral grin. Before giving a firm yank, say 'goodbye' to Heero's shirt.

Heero gave a squeak of surprise and sat up a faint blush coloring his cheeks. Duo threw Heero's ruined shirt god knows where and pushed Heero back down into a lying position. Duo lapped at the trickle of blood running from the bite mark, running his tongue over it.

Heero moaned as a bolt of pleasure came from the bite mark when Duo licked it. Duo kissed his way down Heero's chest stopping to suckle of Heero's nipples. Heero jerked up into the caress giving a moan of protest even as his hands tangled in Duo's hair and pulled him closer.

Duo chuckled before continuing down till he got to Heero's pants. Gripping Heero's pant in both hands Duo looked up meeting Heero's dazed eyes. With a RIP Heero's pants met the same fate as his shirt. Heero's cheeks lit up and he jerked away grabbing the top fur blanket and jumping off the opposite side of the bed looking at Duo wearily.

" Come here Heero" Duo said softly beckoning with his hand.

Heero shook his head and backed away looking like a confused puppy, totally lost.

" I promise I won't touch you" Duo said still holding his hand out while he silently added to himself ' for tonight '

Heero took a tentative step forward walking slowly around the bed and taking Duo's hand while the other held the blanket around his body his cheeks still blushed red.

" Aww is my little Hee-baby shy" Duo whispered in Heero's ear as he pulled him into a light hug.

"..hnnn…" Was Heero's only response.

Duo picked Heero up slowly placing him on the bed before joining him spooning behind him. Heero's eyes fluttered shut as sleep claimed him.

Duo smiled tucking a stray strand of hair behind Heero's ear. Placing a soft kiss on Heero's cheek before pulling Heero into a tighter embrace his own eyes closing.

Author note:

There we are. Did everyone like I've been working on making the chapters of all my stories longer.


End file.
